Fayt's Proposal
by Azndrifter25
Summary: Cliff finds Fayt with an engagement ring in his room and tells Cliff he's gonna propose to the one he loves on the one year celebration of luther's defeat.someone overhears it and spreads the word. Fayt? find out,ch4 up
1. The Ring

Star Ocean till The End Of time

Fanfiction

The Proposal….

Disclaimer: I don't own star ocean till the end of time or any of the characters from the game. This is my first fanfiction hope you enjoy it.

It was another wonderful day on board the spaceship Diplo, since Luther's defeat Quark Is Disbanded and is now traveling the galaxy as a mercenary ship. The gang, fayt, cliff, nel, albel, Maria, Mirage, Sophia, peppita and Clair just got back from sol IV and aren't in a good mood.

THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MAGGOT, IF YOU HADN'T GOT IN MY WAY WE WOULD'VE CAPTURED THAT RENEGADE, Albel said in full rage as the group watched an interesting couple duke it out.

"Well… if YOU hadn't threatened him with your usual routine"oh I'm gonnakillyou slowly till you beg for mercy" routine, we would've gotten the 100,000 fol and had more time to celebrate rather than escape with our lives"! Nel said in anger As the pair prepare to duke it out.Fayt, on the other hand, went to his room to check up on his items till he found the item he kept very special in his room.

Curious, cliff saw fayt retreat to his room followed suitto avoid nel and albel's game of"ringing their necks of till the gag"to his room and found something very special in fayt's room.

"Whoa….. is that an engagement ring"! Cliff said excitingly, "hey not so loud"! fayt said in an attempt to shut him up as he showed him the ring with its sparkling beauty, both look at the ring in awe. It was a beautiful 24 karat gold ring with slices of rainbow diamond that cover parts of the ring.

"heheheheh... so whos the lucky lady your gonna propose, is it Maria, mirage, nel, clair, or maybe its your old friend Sophia." Cliff said as he slapped his hand on his back praising for him for finally being a "real Man".

Well….fayt Blushed "It's a special girl that I care for every since I've met her… and I've been interested in her since that time, so for the celebration of luther's defeat in five days I wanted to propose to her in front of everyone, not only that but that ring cost me 10,000,000 fol to make.

Fayt blushed too deep shy as cliff put his arm around his shoulder. "well good luck fayt, it would suck if any of the girls find out about your proposal, otherwise we might see more cats fights and tits all over you rather than Nel And Albel ringing each others necks, so don't worry about it, I'll keep it a secret." Cliff said.

Both partners laugh like good old buddies having a nice talk, Little does the trio know that Peppita has been spying and overhearing their conversation.

As everyone was about to head sleep peacefully, peppita called Nel, Clair, Maria, Mirage, and Sophia to a meeting in the conference room. "So whats the meeting about peppita" nel said with a curious look on her face as to exactly why she called everyone to the conference room.

"ok…. I overheard a conversation between cliff and Fayt." Peppita said in her usual happy voice.

"and….." maria said as she was growing impatient by the second to hear what she had to say. "well… Fayt's Gonna propose to a very, very Special girl that he loves with a really expensive engagement ring!" Peppita said in excitement.

Everything was silent, then all five girls scream with excitement, and joy with their faces all gleaming. "wait….. stop yelling! Girls" peppita yelled after all, the screaming all five girls stopped and had on thing on their minds: win fayts heart and get his attention through whatever means necessary.

"well…. It looks like there's gonna be a lot riding within each of us right girls." Mirage said in mono tone voice as she looked around, nel, clair, maria, and Sophia had grim faces with excitement.

"so it would seem… alright lets make a deal". Maria said. "whoever gets his attention and uses whatever means necessary to make him "all riled up" gets to be his wife, BUT no ones allowed to take advantage of him while he's drunk and therewill be NO SEX involved in this ok."

All girls blushed heavily at the thoughts ofnaughty things faytdoing to them, but allagreed with mariaand began to leave, but peppita stopped and said. " girls hold up remember the one year celebration of luthers defeat"? that's the time that fayts gonna propose to the special girl and you only have five days to get his attention ok."

Ok… all five girls replied and soon retreated to her room with their minds and hearts set upon fayt. Nel…. Who quickly undressed her clothing started thinking about fayt.

"_Fayt…. Since the day we met I never got the chance to introduce myself without threatening you." " ever since you saved tynave and farleen, our kingdom, and the lives of aquaria you've helped me become more feminine and more attractive, from the bottom of my heart I love you ." _Nel whispered as she prepared for bed.

Next to nel's room Maria reminisced her time for being right by fayts side and started wondering who's he gonna propose. _"fayt…_ _since I've met you, you've always been so nice to everyone, so compassionate, and so sweet that even though the people that come to kill you and defeat them you always showed mercy to them, even though they don't want to accepted it". " fayt… I won't allow anyone of those girls to steal your heart and your love, I belong to you not them."_

Else where Clair thought about fayt's proposal as she remembered Nel being a lot more feminine than what she had hoped for her to be. "_so fayt's gonna propose to one of us huh…. I usually thought father would bug me and get a boyfriend for me, but now I have a chance to_ _prove my father to thatI can get aman instead of him, having to get one for me." Since nel introduced him to me he's always kind, and so sweet to everyone, friend or foe." Fayt I will win your heart no matter what."_

To the other room Mirage types in her memo about what her feelings are for fayt. "_Fayt the first time we met, you blushed when you saw my beauty." Your a lot handsome compared to that big oaf cliff, yet there's something about you that intrigues me, can't wait for this to happen tomorrow."_

Finally Sophia talks in her sleep still thinking about fayt and how much is he worth to her. "_fayt, we've been friends for so long, now its hard to believe I have to compete with the women who are beautiful in their own unique way." I promise you once were married we are gonna have real talk about how you should "take advantageof me in every erotic way" hee hee.."._

peace was now on board the diplo for a merrily long night. As for fayt, he began to remember how he affected each and everyone lives since Hyda iv was attacked, from being a weapon of destruction, to affecting everyone who believes in doing things the wrong way. Yet..the one girl that's been on his mind, since he first met her while traveling to find answers for the cause made him think of how he was gonna do it.

Even though it was gonna be a celebration party of luther's defeat, he has to have chance to actually act like the part of being the gentleman and might be nervous. Fayt decided to sleep it off and get plenty of rest for tomorrow.

what he doesn't know is that hell is coming towards him from every corner and direction.

A/N: hey there hope you enjoyed it I will be uploading chapter twosometime over the weekends. I still haven't decided on the pairings for fayt to be with so I'll let you decide who should fayt end up with, just email me to vote. also I put clair aboard the diplo is to show how clair can get used to the technology from the galaxy and the future brought to her and getting used to it. I know I haven't mentioned it but she is there. for the polls I'll close it in the next two weeks in a half.


	2. The Chase

Chapter two: The Chase

Discalimer: The followingis rating change and may contain adult situations... I think.

The next mourning the group headed toward the cafeteria for some breakfast. Since the cafeteria isn't that big, everyone had to wait to in line and for other people to be finish with their meals at the table. Fayt and some of our favorite characters were able to get their breakfast without any commotion.

Although Cliff did complain that they didn't have any sausages the cook offered to make some for him personally. "_Heh… big oaf" the chef said snickered while_ continued cooking in the kitchen; Cliff sat with Lancar, Mirage, and Maria. Clair, Nel, and Sophia sat at a table while Pepitta sat alone, while avoiding Albel which he's giving her an evil look to get her away from him. While everyone is settled down, Fayt himself sat down alone in an empty table with a bowl of oatmeal, toast, and some apples to eat.

As soon as he started eating, Sophia saw Fayt sitting alone eating his breakfast. She took this opportunity sat quickly next to him startling him and instead got off from her chair and head over to fayt's table, and gave him a shock.

"Whoa! Sophia, you startled me."fayt said as he regained his composure, what spooked him out was that fact that Sophia kept on staring at him like no tomorrow. "Hey there, why so startled its only pretty ol me" Sophia said seductively as their attention grabbed everyone in the mess hall including cooks.

" Sophia whats with you, the last time you acted like that was to see if I was gonna splurt blood from my nose." Fayt said as he was starting to feel uncomfortable with every eye looking at him.

"Ohhh… but that was to see how "turned on you are heeheeheehee…" Sophia whispered as she began to feel him in the center. Fayt, blushing too heavily by her feel, got nervous and left. "uhhh… I have to go check on the maintenance later! Fayt began to run, Sophia followed suit and head out of the cafeteria to chase after our blue haired hero. Clair, Maria, Mirage, and Nel soon followed suit to go after the chase. Everyone, on the other hand, were confused as to why the girls would follow the chase. Cliff then whispered to lancar and steeg "hey lets all go watch it in case lieber tries to intervene ok" Both guys replied and soon got out of the cafeteria.

Fayt rushed toward to bridge to get away from the chaos. _"What the… what's with Sophia and why the rest of the girls following me are, I don't like this." _Fayt thought, as he got to the bridge He saw Marietta and Lieber working on maintenance. "Oh… are you guys working on the bridge too." Fayt said sadly seeing as though he wanted to work at the bridge by himself. "Oh well aren't you suppose to be getting ready for your next job, we already have you, Maria, and Nel going on the next job." Marietta said typing her usual memo on the spaceship while Lieber went up to him and started complaining.

"Yeah Why is it always you that has to be with miss maria, I swear if you make one move on her I'll…." Lieber said but was interrupted as he saw five women who were right behind him. Unfortunately for fayt however, this day just became his worst day. " hey there Fayt". Maria said seductively moving a around to get his attention to her, what got his attention was that she was wearing a white Muscle shirt instead of her usual body armor and it was showing to see full view.

Fayt blushed at the sight ofwhat Maria wasshowing her, what got his attention was the fact that she wasn'twearing a bra.Fayt obviously can tell from the way oneher nipples were bulging. hegulpedand started to move away until he bumped into the rest of the girls. "Fayt, as a friend of nel, and superior I must say how sexy you are in front of my view." Clair smiled sweetly but then was interrupted by Nel. "Clair, just because you're my superior and friend doesn't mean that you're allowed to seduce a young man like him." Clair was furious at nel's reason and was about to pound on nel, fayt soon found the perfect opportunity to speak.

"Now wait a minute everyone! I don't know what's gotten into you but I think your all acting strange today." Fayt replied trying to get the girls attention to him but unfortunately was pulled by both Sophia and mirage."Hey blue boy how about we go into my room and talk about my interests." Mirage deeply smiled but felt another tug from Sophia. "He doesn't want to know your interest you old hag." Sophia angrily said, Mirage on the other hand found this quite rude.

"Do you know why Klausian women are more attractive to earth men rather than earth women". Mirage said as she readied her fists in front of Sophia."That's because we enjoy picking on earth women!" Mirage said sternly and jumped Sophia to the ground and started her wave of punching and kicking her.

Fayt was going to leave and retreat to somewhere safe that is until Maria grabbed hold of him. "Hey are you going to take me with you?" Maria said but was dragged by Sophia and Mirage."Do you think that I'm just going to allow you to go with Fayt, No chance. He doesn't want to go with his twin sister." Sophia said but was soon caught off guard by Maria's tackle.

Fayt watched in amazement as all five women duke it out of each. Nel on top of Clair, pulling her hair with every single might she had left while Clair kicked her back real hard. Mirage, taking down Sophia hard but was dragged by the hair thanks to Maria but suffered an uppercut by nel.Fayt saw this opportunity to get of the action as fast as possible. Running he wanted to get out of the sight until he was bumped by albel. "Maggot watch were your going!" Albel said looking at a frightened fayt.

"albel thank apris….. What are you doing?" Fayt asked strangely. Albel was a half cut t-shirt with the words: BI-shonen boy in the front, and his long hair had strips of pink reaching to bottom of his back spinal cord still wearing his skirt.. "uhhhh Albel… why are you dressed like that." Fayt asked weirdly but was caught off guard by a hand stroking his butt. "Why I just wanted to see how I'm going to use my hands in the right ways to seeing a cute maggot, heheheh.." Albel snickered evilly; with fayt blushing he decided to move away.

"I'll just be on my way." Fayt said while running, albel, on the other hand scoffed at him. "Hmph! Fool, doesn't he know that I just wanted to try out of what it feels to be bi." Albelsaid returning to his room to go to a BI-Shonen website he secretly found online. Meanwhile Fayt retreated to his room to ease of his pain; he suddenly noticed that all five girls were in his room with creepy voices muttering Fayt.

Shocked Fayt had to speak to end this mourning helping of hell. "ALL RIGHT THAT ENOUGH LET ME SAY SOMETHING, Y'ALL NEVER LET ME SPEAK SINCE THIS CHASE HAPPENED!" Fayt yelled for no apparent reason with the girls covering their ears giving him a chance to speak normally."Ok everyone, you five know about the one year celebration of Luther's defeat within a week right?

The five nodded, while fayt had to clear his throat. " first of all, Marietta and lieber set up a transporter to Hyda II to get the party Supplies." Fayt said but was interrupted by maria. "True but HydaIthroughIV is still under construction from the Vendeeni's attack on nearly all the resort towns." Maria replied.

"Not only that, we haven't exactly chose a location to have our celebration at, most of the remaining resort places have all been booked, still we can go to Hyda II and get the supplies required for our party." Mirage said looking through fayt's computer until she saw something really interesting.

"Fayt is that pictures of naked women on your folder." Mirage asked, while everyone gathers around his computer every girl was shocked by how Fayt can collect those pictures like that and were giving him a stare,mostly Sophia who was staring at Fayt with an evil eye. "Fayt you naughty boy so you were.." Sophia said angrily but was cut off by Fayt. "Well…I am a guy after all, its not like you're in charge of my life Sophia." Sophia was angered by his comment and is about to pounce, Mirage on the other hand searched more to find what appear to be even more nude photos of women.

"Fayt you naughty boy why couldn't you tell us your interested in this I would've shown you more action than these wenches can show you."Clair said as every girl gave her an evil look and jumped right at her. "Fayt knew he had to break up this fight otherwise they would find the wedding ring he kept hidden and would go as far as to kill each other to be his wife. Fayt had no choice but use to forcefully push them out of room and shut it completely. With that being said done fayt went to his computer and started working on the plans for the party tomorrow, with the supplies, food, guests, and the plan for his engagement speech.

On the outside all five girls groaned by Fayt's forceful way to get people out of his room. "Ohhhhhhhh… why does Fayt have to be too rough with us we're only girls." Sophia whined when Nel intervened with her conversation. " well at least we all know that Fayts' interested in girls that are more mature, older, and even rough if I do say so myself." Nel calmly said but with Sophia being irritated by her comments she decides to piss her off.

"So….what's your point." Nel was angered by her comments. WHAT I'M SAYING IS THAT HE DOESN'T LIKE DITZY, IMMATURE GIRLS YOU DOLT! Nel yelled but was caught off guard when Sophia tackled her again. Clair joined in to help Nel but was pulled back by hook to the left by Maria and was soon fighting again. Mirage, on the other hand, worked on getting hacking through the doors mechanism to inside his room but was soon dragged by Clair and had a hook to her left face.

All five girls were going all out in front of Fayt's doorway beating, scratching, and slapping the crap out of each other. The guys on board seeing this went to the cafeteria get popcorn and seats from their room to watch a fight going on. Some of the guys bet fol on mirage and Nel, the other just bet on their captain for the fear of being thrown out of the brig. Thefemale staff just watched at how much stamina and energythefive womenhave to start something this narrow in the hallway.

Cliff, Lancar, Steeg, Marietta, and Lieber just stood there watching the five rip each other apart. " I feel sorry for that Fayt kid, reminds me back in high school". Lancar said as he lost 500 fol to Lieber when Maria body slammed mirage on the floor. Heh…. poor Fayt I wonder who's he gonna pick." Cliff said receiving 200 fol from Steeg and Marietta that is when Lieber got in on their conversation. "I don't care as long as he doesn't pick Miss Maria." Lieber said in a frenzied voice as he was rooting Maria from the sidelines.

Albel on the other hand, just enjoyed the female brawl that everyone watched, he watched till he got bored and decided to leave for lunch, Peppita just cheered from the sidlines saying "GO NEL, GO SOPHIA, GO MIRAGE," jumping up and down like a cheerleader.

On the other hand the girls saw the crowd they were attracting and decided to join up and attack them with full force. The guys well, let's just say hell came to them for thirty seconds of their life andwere instantlyin the infirmary treating for bruises, cuts, scratches, and bite marks.

When they arrived in above Hyda II in spaceMaria had to base a decision on picking four people to go. "Alright let's see, fayt's already got the supplies list ready all we need to do is get four people to go and get there." The rest of the crew, on the other hand, knew it was obvious who it was going, it was to be: Cliff, Fayt, Maria, and Mirage but what they didn't know is that Maria had someone else in mind. "It's to be Fayt, Me, Nel, and Clair." Maria said with everyone shockedQuark's leader beinga bit picky in choosingby the pair going to Hyda II, all is to be shocked if your seeing Sophia, Mirage, lieber and Cliff agitated by her orders.

"If anyone has a problem with that please say it and let your time in space be a sad one." Maria replied, everyone didn'tlike the sound of her normal voiceand her threat of doing things asbadasthis.with that being said, the Four got back to their rooms to get ready.The male Klausian wanted to see the girls fight while getting the supplies but he decided to lay off since his past with girls, especially Mirage, wasn't very pretty.

As soon as Fayt, Nel, Maria, and Clair were set and packed for the transport to Hyda II, Two People came rushing to the transporter, wanting to go with them." Fayt! Please let me go with you, I promise I'll be Nice." Sophia Pleadingly said, what confused the four the most is right next to Sophia is Albel, looking excited in their mission and his equipment ready. Nel, on the other hand, wasn't pleased by Albel attempting to go with the four.

"What are you doing Albel!" Nel yelled, readying her daggers to attack albel, but wasn't imtimidated by the Aquarian woman's anger."That is of no concerned you Aquarian Bitch; I just wanted to enjoy the pleasures of fun in this new planet we're exploring and seeing some blood." Albel said wickedly, Nel was pissed by what Albel said and began to jumped. Clair tried to hold Nel from killing the Glphian captain and starting chaos again like yesterday. Fayt got In between the two and tried to settle the arguement from going straight to hell.

" Nel, please don't start right now theres no need to fight just control yourself and Look Albel, I know you want to go with us but we're only to get supplies for the celebration instead of fighting so..." Fayt Said but was interrupted by another rough feeling from albel, this time it was his front."ummmm.. Yeah, yeah, well let's head out shall we." Fayt stammered and headed to the transporter along with Maria and Nel, Sophia rushed through but was punched to the gut by Clair and entered the transporter. Sophia felt slow pain as she got to her knees holding her chest crying while Albel laughed at her and went to the hallway just laughing his own way to lunch.

Meanwhile….

"You think they're going to be ok." Cliff Said while flexing his muscles in the bridge as Mirage was busy with work. "I'm sure; I have enough time to give my future blue-haired fiancé to tell him how much I love him and need." She said while blushing, Cliff, on the other hand, just smiled while his thoughts came about as he settled down to a chair.

"_you lucky bum, at least you made Mirage come out of her shellafter being so hard to get, that I was never able to do since I first met her." _Cliff thought, he knew how Fayt was going to do in Hyda II since he'd already know which girl he's going to propose but couldn't get in his mind. Cliff left the bridge and went to the caffeteria for lunch, Mirage followed suit and so did the rest of the bridge crew.

meanwhile...

"Alright let's do it guys" Fayt said as they arrived at the Hyda II Shopping mall, Clair, Nel, and Maria all followed fayt to the Mall with Very evil faces staring at each other. All three girls knew without promise, that this is were things get interesting with Fayt too distracted to even see what comes up next for our blue-haired friend to notice.

To be continued.

A/N: About Hyda II I added that due to a guess that the Vendeeni didn't destroy all of the resort planets in its quest to capture fayt from the original storyline. Hope You enjoyed it, I made this chapter alot more detail in the mourning to noon time, sorry about that. I plan to keep up and make the story's chapter up to four of five so hope you enjoyed it. I'm also sorry about a line in the story . I added a little Albel/fayt moment for new moongirl hope you enjoyed it and wait for the next chapter. also polls still up if anyone wants to vote I'll think about the deadline after chapter three so hope you enjoyed it. heh... alot of heat.

later!


	3. Open Feelings

Chapter Three:

Open Feelings

As soon as They Arrived at the Hyda II Shopping Mall, It was as good as it was suppose to be. The Place was large and had five floors that cover any specific detail of stuff you can get, although some of the transporters are experiencing glitches in the systems, it still was functional for everyone to use in the mall.

All four had smiles across their face, the only people who were amazed the most were Nel and Clair, and their faces were in awe that was never to be seen. "Whoa…. I've never seen anything like this before in my life." Clair said while looking around at all the stuff and technology they had on this planet, and the fact that Nel was on the same front page as her.

Maria and Fayt, obviously snapped the Aquarian beauties of wonder land and head on to a nearby transporter. While heading toward the transporter Fayt explained the list on what to get. "All right, let's see since There's a lot to cover we first we need to get some favors for the party…" fayt was interrupted by Nel.

"The Queen will provide most of the decorations that we have for the celebration we are doing, I had to put in your name for the magistrate and the Queen to pass it and provide support. Although in return you alone Fayt, will pay back the Queen 500,000 fol." Nel said while Fayt was shocked by the payment, Maria stepped in to follow up on the problem.

"Enough we're here to get the Stuff needed for the party, Now Fayt what do we need to get." Maria asked while fayt was regained his composure from the shock and continued the list."Alright let's see here, first of all we need to get the kind of food needed for everyone like…… some roast beef, chuck roast, some vegetables, and six different kinds of alcohol the mall has to offer."

With the word "Alcohol" in mind, the girls had second thoughts as to from begging him to marry to taking advantage of him. Nel and clair, on the other hand, thought of taking advantage of him would be a big disgrace in their Aquarian way of life, but since they're not in Aquios they wouldn't care less of that matter.

Meanwhile…………..

Back on board the flagship Diplo, Sophia just stared at the ceiling in her room, daydreaming about who Fayt is going to choose as his wife. "_I hope it's me it has to be, I've been his childhood friend since grade school and we've been through a lot while growing up. Then those bitches have to show up in his life and now I'm more worried of what the girls are planning to do to get him ohhhh..." _Sophia started whimpering about her ideal theory of what Fayt might be doing and the girlsplan in store for him. At one point she had visions of Fayt having sex with the four girls instead of her.Nel, Clair, Mirage and Maria giving up their virginity one by one to him and Fayt actually enjoying the pleasure every man wants and dreams of.

She almost forgot that Fayt, Maria, Nel, and Clair were with him In Hyda II and began having weird thoughts of what the girls might do; even go as far as to hand him the whole pie by getting him drunk while shopping and then doing the nasty to him.

"_Those cheating whores, if they get him drunk and start taking his virginity away I'll make sure to torture the crap out of them and have Fayt be my Love slave even if her refuses, hehehee…" Sophia_ thought evily.

Sophia left her room to go check out his room to see what kind of stuff he has; due to the security lock he had on his room Sophia knew one person that could be a master at picking security locks:Mirage Koas, a long time friend of Cliff and a rumored crush Fayt had when he first met her after the whole Vendeeni incident on Hyda IV.

Back on the Hyda II shopping Mall our Favorite blue haired man prepares to split the group as all four went in each section for the party supplies, food, and alcohol.

"Ok now here's the deal, we'll split in to two groups, the first two are in charge of the Decorations, favors, and the incarnations for the party, the other are in charge of the Food, meat, and the Alcohol." Fayt said while every girl was whispering to each other on "other" stuff, Clair spoke in response to this.

"Yes about the decorations, we'll need to get decent ones that involve our century of work. More than likely that our people would be shocked to see that kind of work and would most likely be a bit disturbed by that."Fayt was right, he knew that by just bringing high tech stuff they would not only violate the federation's law but bring confusion to the people of Aquaria.

"Alright then, so the first people to bring the decorations will be Clair and I." Fayt said, all three girls were shocked by the pairing that Fayt said would be in charge of the decorations. Nel and Maria were both jealous and angry that Clair got picked to go get the decorations with him, while Clair herself was blushing and sneering at the red-haired and the blue-haired beauties, the other two were angry and jealous at how Fayt could choose the Gray haired Aquarian for no reason.

"Maria and Nel your in charge of getting the food and Alcohol and please, try not to get anything so strong ok I don't want anything to happen at the party." Fayt said, both beauties agreed and headed off, Although Fayt wasn't sure if he should trust Nel and Maria with the food he figured that since both were leaders of their own and had their pride checked they wouldn't do anything stupid to screw up the party.That's what he thought though as the two groups parted Nel and Maria had something else in mind.

"Well… since Fayt going to be with that bitch Clair for the supplies we should make a little alliance to get Clair away from fayt don't you agree?" Maria sternly said with Nel thinking about the temporary Alliance Maria said to get Fayt away from her best friend. "I suppose so, but remember it'll only be a temporary alliance to get Clair away. Also we need to get some very strong alcohol to get things started at the party."

Maria thought about using the alcohol to use at the party but never thought of trying to use it to take advantage of Fayt. "Alright but remember, the deal of taking advantage of him through whatever means possible is still on ok." Maria said as Nel shook hands with Maria and began getting the food plus the very strong Alcohol.

Meanwhile……

Fayt looked at the menu of which floor to choose for the decorations that he and Clair were looking for. " Ok well the Decorations department is on the eighth floor followed by the Adult Entertainment and store department, so lets go shall we." Fayt said as both of them got in the transporter to the Decorations Department.

Clair felt at ease with the fact that she's alone with the blue haired man, back on Elicoor II no man wanted to go out with her. The only guys she got were the type that her father Adray Lasbard, had chosen over a competition just to help her out, instead brought more chaos than good to her life.

She never liked the way her father chose her future husband for her instead of choosing herself. Now is the time to let Fayt know how she feels about him. As soon as they got to the decorations department both began their search.

Fayt and Clair looked around for classy decorations that fit the Aquios ballroom that they were having, although fayt wasn't good at this kind of stuff, Clair just laughed for being silly. When they saw the kind of firm silverware they were looking for, it was only ten feet above him and he knew he had to climb all the way up just to get the set."Ahhh crap… I knew they always put stuff like that on top let me get ok." Fayt said as he climbed the ladders to get the silverware, Clair noticed a soft, warm feeling from him. The commander of the Crimson Blades never felt like that since she first met him in arias and had a strange feeling whenever she was around him and Nel.

soon her thoughts were drifting away, Fayt yelled and got the silverware box from the top shelf. While on his way downFayt slipped and landed near clair, making her fall along with him and coming back to reality.

As soon as they landed, Fayt noticed an interesting position that they were in. Clair was on top of him lying down with her arms wrapped around him. What got her attention the most was how Fayt's body is well developed and well built he was, caressing his body every bit of him so comfortly. "_Wow…. I'm in heaven, oh my God he's so strong and handsome, and this may be my soul mate and my one true love that I have ever dreamed of_". Clair thought as her head was in the clouds daydreaming of Fayt and her, having a picnic, making out in the bed and having his children. Wow that must be a life for her.

On the other note Fayt noticed how nice and beautiful Clair is to just by holding on to her. What got his attention was how developed her body was and how big her breasts are_. " Man am I in heaven, I bet she must be a C or D cup by know. Wait… this is so wrong I have to get away or she'll think I'm a pervert." _Fayt got up quick while trying to help Clair to her feet.

Fayt and Clair looked at each other while blushing heavily about what kind of thoughts they were thinking. "Uhhhhh... lets continue and get the rest of the stuff ok. I think were running behind schedule o-o-o-kay." Fayt Stammered and soon got back up and rushed things a bit to fast.Clair saw his reaction and smiled seductively, she immediately followed him to ask him questions. "Fayt may I ask you something?" Clair asked while the Horny blue haired hero regained back and soon listened to Clair to see what she had to say.

"Have you ever loved someone that you might be trying to ask her out but is way to shy to say it?" It hit the nail real hard, Fayt obviously knew that answer from her would come to the fact that: A. she and the other girls knew about the ring. B. She wants to know how he feels about her. C. gets him to have sex with her after the store or D. He likes her and the rest of the girls but is having a hard time with his feelings for them.

Fayt had to say something and thought of a perfect answer. "Well…. I-I-I-I never thought about that, maybe I'm too nervous or I'm afraid I might have her frame for being aggressive with a certain girl I like." Fayt said in a sincere voice that gets him relaxed and unguarded that any female who loves his good looks can seduce him quite easily.

Clair saw his personal side and tried to comfort him/ take advantage of the situation. "Look, its alright I'm not the type that will be too agressive, most women like me have different sides to it that's all, so there's nothing to get all worked up about ok." Fayt was a lot relaxed from her voice; he came to her and gave her a hug that for the first time, a guy opened up to her and she was able to accept it peacefully.

Clair blushed at this and began her next move, this time with a Kiss. Clair wrapped her arms around his next and kissed him.Fayt was surprised by all of this and began to return the kiss by wrapping his arm around her waist.The pair was locked in a passionate kiss that was so breathtaking, yet so sincere that a true bond of love could never be broken or separated from any other force in the galaxy.

The pair didn't realized that they were watched by a lot of interesting people, alot of jealous guys and and women who love a good couple like Fayt and Clair. One by One the Clair and Fayt felt like they were inseparable, feeling each other while locked in a lip and tongue battle.Fayt on the other hand,had histhoughts confused and sad at how he's going to present his proposition to one of the girls and what to do with telling this to Clair.

Clair noticed the attention that she and Fayt were drawing but she didn't care, she started toward his neck and began kissing him. Fayt saw this and began caressing her body, but as soon as he saw everyone around the horny couple, he withdrew her from himself and began blushing heavily around everyone Clair saw this and began blushing too at the fact that she didn't like people staring at her and Fayt. Not only did it embaress her but it felt good just having people around her think that she's his girlfriend." Look Clair... can this wait my feelings for you are unsure andI don't know what to do." Fayt said, Clair was saddened by his comment but knew that she would give him time to think. " ok... I'll give you time ok." Clair smiled as the pair walked off to get other stuff.

Back to Nel and Maria…….

Maria and Nel arrived at the food and Liquor department and began their search and the list. Maria asked nel to go get the food while she was busy with the liquor. Nel had second thoughts about Clair's intentions with Fayt, she talked with her after the meeting with the girls about Fayt's proposal and whats been going on with her best friend's mind.

Flashback

"_Clair may I talk with you in Private?" Nel said as both girls went to a safe place in the deck to finally get it going on. "So my dear friend, what have you brought me here for?" Clair said but knowing Nel for a long time, she figured she had second thoughts along with herself too. "I want you to stay away from him, he's not going to marry you. Face it you have something else in mindbesides marrying him do you." Nel said raising her voice as if she was starting to become angry._

"_Yes…. Your right, I am after him but only because I want to prove my father that I can get a boyfriend or a husband. The first time I met him you and him were together side by side." Clair said starting to loose control of her tone. "I…… was jealous of you, you and Fayt were always working together, you were my subordinate, I tried… to hide my feelings but I couldn't take it anymore. Just looking at the both of you made me sad and jealous of how perfect you two……are."_

_Clair began to cry, she couldn't hold it for so long in front of her subordinate/friend how much she wanted him so bad proved to obvious for the red haired Aquarian. Nel saw her reaction and began to wrap her arms around her to comfort her like a good sister to her._

_Nel attempted to speak but is interrupted by Clair. " I hated the fact that my father is always getting other guys for me to marry, I wanted to prove to him that I could get one, but I couldn't that's were Fayt comes in. He's so compassionate, friendly, and sweet, even if his enemies wanted to die he shows mercy to him no matter what, I love him so bad Nel." Nel was shocked by her feelings about him, she too loved Fayt but hide it just to be strong-willed like her father Neville Zelpher. _

"_Alright, I understand now, let's go to sleep ok but remember, Fayt's mine for the taking and I won't allow you to have him ok, it's a competition to win his heart." Nel said, as the pair goes back to their rooms and sleep._

_End of Flashback_

Nel got back to getting the food and ingredients needed for the party, she wondered about the kinds of food that were pretty good in quantities. Knowing Cliff he probably eat the whole castle if it was food, she back from daydreaming and continued shopping.Maria, on the other hand, filled the bag with several kinds of alcohol, Vodka, Gin, Bradley, old New York made wine, Whisky, several other strong beverages including four of each kind of cider.

"Heheheheh…. As long as these drinks work I'll having nothing to worry about." Maria giggled evily and after paying 100,000 fol for the alcohol, she left to meet up with Nel. Nel too returned and was met up by Maria after getting a cart full of Ingredients and food for the party. "So Nel, want to go check up on Fayt and Clair and make sure that they weren't having sex in the mall?" Maria Asked. "Agree lets just sneak up on them just for perverse curiosity ok?" she replied and both girls agreed and began to leave after paying all that food from the store.

As soon as they were heading to the transporter, a small electronic bug hovered down on maria's arm. " whats that bug doing on your arm Maria?" Nel asked as maria was giggling evily as she began to explain the detailed specs.

"This is an Electronic Klauian made spy bug. This allows me to target a person or group by sending it over for reconnaissance or spying, Higly effective if you know what I mean." Maria smiled while typing the data into a small screen to display the image. "Alright it's ready, wanna see?" She asked the Aquarian woman and she nodded, as they began to watch the video they were shocked by what they were doing to each other.

Maria and Nel saw in the screenClair holding Fayt, Kissing passionately and touching each other, not even noticing that people were watching the couple make out. Maria was red like Nel's hair color while Nel was both pissed off and jealous at her for being in control of him.

They soon saw Clair giving him a hickey to Fayt's neck, His reaction to that was only heard by a soft moan from the blue haired wonder, as both women were red and angry. The pair couldn't take and decided to visit the couple by themselves.

"Want to go now and talk to them Nel?" Maria said, while Nel was still jealous and mad at the same time, she nodded and head out toward the transporter to the Decorations department.

Back to Clair and Fayt…….

"well it looks like we got the right stuff needed for the party right Clair." Fayt said cheerfully as the pair walked toward the cashier to have all this paid up. The pair got a some good stuff for the decorations, they found a roll of synthetic silk from Klaus I, a 14 piece set of wine glass so elegant and decorative that Fayt got a discount after the manager of the department started checking him out. Undoubtly, Clair just smacked her for being such a flirt and dragged him off somewhere to be alone

Eventually they made out again but were cut short by a couple with their child just staring at them for no apparent reason. After paying 200,000 fol for that they began to head out toward the transporter to get The blue haired commander of Quark, and The red-haired Aquarian.

As soon they began to head to the transporter they were met by our favorite trio, Nel and Maria. "Nel, Maria! What a surprise, we were about to get you two so we can leave." Fayt surprisingly said with the girls looking at clair with looks that can kill. "errrrr girls? Hey girls….." Fayt tried to snap them out but had no choice but to do the obvious. Fayt kissed Nel and Maria one by one on the cheek to get their attention toward him. Maria and Nel obviously blushed at the sight of his kiss toward them. Clair however was mad and jealous of Fayt kissing both in the cheek.

"Fayt…. I.." Nel said while Maria was smiling sweetly at him for his kiss but was interrupted by Fayt again. "Alright you two lets go now we got the stuff and…… I'm surprised! you got a lot of stuff behind you! ." Nel and Maria were carrying the food and drinks on their backs and were smiling nervously by that, obviously it didn't take much effort to get mad at Clair and Smile sweetly at him at the same time of day.

" come on, lets go back to the flagship ok" Fayt said as the three women head out of the shopping mall and began to contact the crewmembers.

Meanwhile back on board the Flagship Diplo….

"You better be right about this, I only did this just so we can find about Fayt's poem about his girl to wed and that alliance we're forming just to get Fayt." Mirage said while trying to hack in to Fayt's room.Sophia knew the alliance was gonna end sooner or later but wanted to find out more about Fayt's secret girl to marry. The good side was to convince Mirage so easily about the temporary alliance.

Flashback….

"_What makes you think I'm going to help you Sophia." Mirage said while working on the ships maintenance, she wasn't too thrilled about the idea of forming a temporary alliance with Sophia just so she can get closer to him. "Well…… its only to see what kind of stuff he's planning." Sophia defiantly said when Mirage got up and readied her fist just to get herself warmed up for the excitement to begin._

"_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pound you for this." Mirage sweetly said when Sophia had a theory about his stuff. "Well….. He might be writing a poem about a girl he loves and so….. I heard from Cliff that he was writing a love poem about his fiancé." Sophia said, what got the Blond haired Klausian woman to the heart is how Cliff is a closer friend to him than everyone on board the flagship. "Alright fine I'll help you, only to find out what Fayt might've been typing." Mirage gave in to the brunette's proposition and began getting her little computer and followed Sophia to Fayt's room._

_End of Flashback_

Its been thirty minutes since the earth and Klausian women were hacking into Fayt's room. After what seem to be two hours Mirage finally got in and opened Fayt's door and into his room.The room he had looked nice and neatly organized his armor was hanging, and bead was neat. As soon as they arrived they noticed that Fayt left his computer on with his password already typed. Luckily for Mirage, she didn't have to go through another two or more to get into his computer.

As Mirage seated her self she went and did her work to find a rumored poem that Fayt had written for his fiancé. It didn't take much to find the poem but as she opened it she began reading it from top to bottom. Sophia wined that she wanted to read it and Mirage insisted on reading it out loud.

_My LOVE_

_By Fayt Leingod_

_The moment we met, destinies unfold_

_From the time I saw your beautiful eyes, love was flowing in me_

_That way you talk, your smile, and your touch, I never forgot it_

_Your brave and strong, strong like any individual has seen,_

_Respected, yet lovely in a maiden's way,_

_A way…. Every beautiful maiden should be,_

_Like lying in field of flowers, you're my inspiration, _

_Last regret, willing to die for you and love you, _

_Never means it_

_I love you till the end of time and how we go is the way_

_Life is, like an ocean filled with mysteries,_

_I love you, you will always be in my heart forever..._

As soon as they saw the name both women were shocked by who they found out the girl that Fayt was talking about and from that name explains the obvious.

A.N: Well I left you at a cliffhanger there, I wanted to see how the votes would turn out, so I won't make another chapter till I got a precise amount, maybe till fifteen or ten. I made a Clair/Fayt due to the votes that I recieve by Email but isn't fully a Clair/Fayt just yet. you still have time to vote for the girl you wanna have Fayt end up with. Like that Poetry insert, I suck at it though, I thought since Fayt loves this girl he met, he would try expressing it toward a poem. about the stuff I figured that reverting back as to getting something more decorative to the party would be pretty cool, and in my case alot of errors, anyway no ones that perfect as they say. Major OOCs here but hey I'll wait while I plan for the next chapter and I think Clair's Hair is gray, I haven't played Star Ocean for a while.

now for a first attempt at an omake.

Sophia: it can't be, why does Fayt have to love Albel and talk about him in his poem.

Albel: that blue haired Maggot loves me? heh.. guess my groping of the maggot must've done a good job just to get him wiled up.

Sophia: hey... doesn't love you, he loves me!

Albel: you just don't know the Fact that he loves guys rather than a immature brunette like you!

Fayt: he whats with all the commotion?

Sophia: is it true? do you love guys more than me.

Maria: what about me?

Nel: and me.

Clair: and Me.

Mirage: and me.

Fayt: uhhh... hey! who says I even like guys, I don't even know who typed that in... Cliff you bastard did you type that in!

Cliff: huh! no I didn't till the Author paid me 1,000,000 Fol for removing who you really love and adding Albel to the line.

Author: uhhhhhh... thanks alot asshole, you messed up my attempt to make the Blue haired guy look like a frickin idiot in my chapter. GOSH!

(runs to an emergency Transport ship and takes off)

Fayt: dammit thanks alot, hope your captured because you make me look like I'm bi and now i'm going to face all of my best friends into which I like in this chapter.

everyone: lets capture Fayt everyone!

Fayt: wahhhhhhhhh! HELP ME!


	4. Blue Preparations

Chapter four:

Blue Preparations

As soon as Fayt, Maria, Nel, and Clair got back from Hyda II with the supplies along with them the four was welcomed by the Flagship's crew members along with Cliff, Lieber, Lancar, and Steeg. The four got into the hallway and their stuff was transported along with them too, giving the staff the chance to gather them up and place them in the storage room.

The four were actually tired from all that spending and supplies they had to carry and Clair still after telling a very jealous Nelt old her about that romantic kiss she shared with Fayt. Maria was tired too and wanted to get rested before having a conference meeting for the next plan.

Fayt however, just went straight to his room walking tiredly and bored. As soon as he was about to turn to a corner two people came from his room and rushed offfor no reason out of his room. Fayt didn't like the sight of this and rushed to his room only to find the security lock disabled. " _Damn, who could've done this I just hope they didn't steal anything including the ring." _he thought, Fayt rushed over inside his room and found that nothing was touched or rearranged in his stuff. All that was touched is his computer, Fayt noticed that his love poem was on screen and got suspicious. "_Hmmmmm they must've found out then, well It doesn't matter. It's not like anyone would even care unless they spill the beans." _Fayt got settled to his room and just went to rest after the long day, too bad that has to cut short as the announcement was made.

"**Everyone on board, I want all staff that volunteered with the celebration party please report to the conference room that is all." **Fayt got irritated and head over to the conference room angry but calm.

Everyone gathered in the bridge including Steeg, Lieber, and Marietta were there to listen because they too have something involved to this project too. Maria arrived late and sat herself down and started the meeting. "Alright everyone now that we gathered the stuff we should be able to arrive on Elicoor II within three days. Now as for the preparations all we need to do is just deliver the stuff my team got from Hyda II and just transported there." Everyone was unsure about this but didn't seem to look into it.

"Alright everyone this meeting will end even though its really short one the trip is going to be long and a chance to have time for yourselves ok so DISSMISSED. Everyone left the conference to continue their normal routine, everyone that is with Maria going back to her feel and comfort Fayt plan.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the day was all spent being normal and boring; Fayt spent most of time trying to avoid being overpowered by Clair, Mirage, Maria, Sophia, and Nel. While the rest of crew just watched while working on their stuff aboard the ship. "Come to me my love and I promise you I'll enjoy the pleasure of your strong body that has me going wild!" Sophia said in a daze while trying to avoid getting knocked over by the rest of the girls.

"He doesn't want a brat like you to be with he wants a more mature one, someone like me" Nel casually said but was knocked by Sophia's prissy punch to the face and started fighting wihle chasing Fayt at the same time.

Fayt had enough he couldn't take it anymore instead of running, he stopped and had his weapon ready to attack. The girls were too distracted by all the commotion they were doingto see the blue haired boy's swift wind attack on them, all of them hit the wall hard and soon started complaining. "Hey this isn't right Fayt, were just trying to get your attention so why the sudden change and the attack." Clair said but was interrupted by a furious blue haired male looking very serious.

"Look I have enough of this cat and mouse game, just leave me alone and don't even THINK about doing anything crazy ok." Fayt just walked off and head off to his room to do some stuff. The girls however were left shocked andwondering if they're taking this marriage thing too seriously and even a lot distracting if you have other people watching a sudden change of attitude. "Well girls, if you think about the wedding some of might not be serious about who loves who". Mirage said, The blond Klausian only liked Fayt because he was a lot mature rather than her counterpart Cliff. "I'm out you guys to me; marriage is not worth it I rather am with Cliff than with Fayt despite being a dumb blonde for his old age."

The blond just got up and rather went to the bridge to start her daily maintenance routine on Diplo and rather forget that bet made with the rest of the girls.

Sophia too felt something from this experienceand started walking off before her comment. "You know, now that I think about it; Fayt just considers me a little sister and not wife to be so I'm out of this game but I will support him on this marriage later!" Sophia happily walked away from the three and went to do something, for something so nice Sophia just loves Fayt like a big brother and is willing to support him no matter what happens in their lifetime.

The only three left were Nel, Maria, and Clair both looked at each other and had devious looks on their faces. "Well now that its down to the three of us things are going to get interesting from here on till we set up in Aquios." The red haired Aquarian said, the other two agreed but Clair got up. "well… I guess we should get some rest for now and regain our strength don't you think." The other two agreed and began to walk off. Clair head back to her room to do something while Nel went to the VR Simulator to train her body and her attacks, as for Maria she's decided to go check up on Fayt. "Wonder what Fayt's up to, oh well never know till I find out what goes on in his room." She smiled very happily as she began to skip on her way to Fayt's room.

In Fayt's room….

Fayt began typing his memo on his progress on the Celebration party and his proposal for his true love.

**Celebration Memo.**

**So far so good on the party, For the stuff that we receive form Hyda II the stuff we got would go exclusively for the Aquarian ballroom. Although life is happening so fast I forgot how much of a difference reality can do to you. As for my proposition for her, I can't stress how much attention I'm receiving from Nel, Sophia, Clair, Mirage, and Maria. as for the negative side the guys keep on giving me the evil eye especially Lieber, that guys a psycho but the weird part is how Albel keeps on touching me every time we meet or talk to one another. I'm getting the feeling he's gay but just got to ignore himto prevent another fight from happening especially if he gets in a fight with Nel or me. Well that will do at least my ring is safe with me and that's all I have to say.**

Fayt finished his memo and laid down on his bed staring at the sky, he was about to sleep till a knock on his door got him awake and well tense to see what kind of person would disturb him today.

"Come in" the door opened and Maria Traydor stepped inside his room with a smile on her face. "Hi Fayt how are you doing today, since the trip to Elicoor II isn't till another two days or more I thought we might spend time together." Maria blushed after saying this, Fayt didn't know and tried to maintain his cool and be nice.

"Hi Maria, well not much but I'm still thinking about how we're going to set things on Elicoor II." He said.

"You need to calm down Fayt, its not like we're running behind schedule. The timing is just going too fast, all you need to do is just release all that tense kept inside you and just relax." She said proudly, she was right Fayt just needed to relax and take it easy. "Well… if you say so and I'll just lay down for a while." Maria saw this opportunity and tried to get his attention just by giving him a simple massage and even more of what he hasn't received yet.

"Hey Fayt want me to massage your back for you just to relieve your tension of all this hard work you've been doing?" she said in both a sarcastic/dreamy mood. Fayt was confused at this; then again he worked too much for some party that was supposedly that important and wanted to chill on board and feel relaxed just to let the wave die down and feel smooth.

Fayt got up still on his bed while Maria got on to the bed to get ready to massage his shoulders. She wanted to ask about Fayt's secret plan but couldn't help but notice how she wanted to grab more of the blue haired warrior's attention through a seductive passage. The first move she made was taking her shirt off and throwing it right behind her so that Fayt wouldn't notice. Second move is taking her bra off and putting it away for Fayt to see again. Now she was ready to begin her way with Fayt and have him to her hands.

The blue haired captain began to work her hand on his shoulders with a caressing feeling. Moving it over and over with her being half naked and her double not even looking back with that very sensational feeling he was enduring. Fayt started moaning and feeling relaxed from soft firm hands of Maria Traydor, he couldn't help from feeling so much in heaven but what he didn't expect was something Maria wants to do with him. He wanted to see what Maria was doing but felt so entranced by and began to feel distacted and in heaven's soothing feel.The captain, seeing how Fayt's feeling got around him and kissed him. She knew she was breaking the rules that Nel and Clair promised but she didn't care, she wanted him no matter what kind of shit they were to give her. Fayt, in Fantasy land, wanted to hold Maria and kiss her but was being moved around like nothing and had Maria took advantage of him since this is what a "Dream" is to Fayt Right? maybe wrong, it was reality and reality might suck depending on how things go the way it should/shouldn't be.

Maria pressed her chest on to Fayt's and he felt like heaven, she moved him over to the bed and began feeling him all over his body. Fayt did the same thing but was playing with her breasts, the two are liplocked to do anything but express their passion to each other. The blue haired warrior was about to take off his shirt till he was interrupted by the sounds his door and two other females looking at the couple.

Nel and Clair looked at Maria with looks that could kill a monster with a blink of an eye. Seeing this had both Fayt and the blue haired captain covering them both confused at the moment.

"Maria you bitch how dare you take advantage of him I thought us three agreed that we wouldn't take advantage of him." Clair said.

"That's totally wrong in our agreement, you deserve a good maiming for this you blue haired bitch!" Nel began her attack on the half naked captain and so did Clair. Seeing this got Fayt back to reality and avoid the brawl he was having in his room but forgot one thing; the ring was in his room and he didn't want none of the girls to see it while making so much ruckus in his room just fighting. So all he did was went to his sword casing, got his sword and casted a wind symbology spell blowing them out of his room all dizzy and in different positions after the crash. Even the tempting "Position" that Clair and Maria were at, Nel was on top of Maria's face blushing heavily at the situation and what they were in.

At the sight of this Fayt blushed, spurted blood out of nose and closed the door right before the three had a chance to get back up and rushed right back to Fayt. "_Whoa what was I thinking, first I doze off after Maria's massage the next thing I started having afantasy about me and my fiancé finally getting it on_." Fayt just fell to the bed and began to sleep, before that he set the lock on his door to full level 12 lockdown on his room and got back to sleep.

Nel, Clair, and Maria got up and continued fighting each other scratching, biting fighting, using weapons going it all at for some time.

000000000000000000000000000

Two Days later…..

The past Two days have been casual and all have been filled with life between the weird and unusual, to the crazy trio catching Fayt all over the building. Though asking Albel for help wasn't exactly good as he thought he would see.

"Albel why can't you just tie them up Airyglph torture style." The blue haired warrior said, Albel sneered and started whispering a deal to his ear. "You gotta be kidding, I'm NOT going have you groping me every time we go to the cafeteria for lunch OR dinner." Fayt angrily said.

"Fine Maggot, I'll just have the girls chase you around like poor little mouse running away from hords of angry feline!"TheGlyphian just walked right passed him with a grope to his butt just after that. Despite what Fayt and the rest of his friends are doing other people just had sweatdrops on their heads just seeing the attention they were bringing. Some guys on board believe that enough was enough but didn't seem to go along with the

Mirage was working with Cliff with the usual controls on the bridge; Sophia was helping Peppitta with the cooking in the cafeteria. Even though the little teenager wasn't good at cooking, Sophia taught her a lot of the tricks to making simple meals in just five to ten minutes.

Peppita: WOW! This is so easy, I thought cooking is such a pain and boring to do.

Sophia: (giggle) well it's a lot of fun if you think about your imaginations and your work with other ingredients.

The girls continued to cook along with the other kitchen staff to prepare for dinner tonight as the ship was heading close to Elicoor II and the final day away from the celebration.

Near Primetime at 1745 hours.

Cliff and Mirage began training in the VR simulator so that they could brush off their works in the ship and get some excitement by defeating new challenging monsters they've added especially the powerful Behemoth. Even though both were powerful Klausians they didn't underestimate the power and intelligence that the Behemoth had.

"Whoa! That's was close, are you all right Mirage?" Cliff said.

Yeah I'm alright Cliff thanks for noticing." The female Klausian said normally. Both continued training and normally Cliff was always damaged in the process and Mirage only minor damage as their training progress. Although the reason for Cliff taking most of the blows is how smart and intelligent the Behemoth was at just having the male blond Klausian taking the most hits.

_"Wow... I may hate humans but that Blond woman sure is cute, maybeI should focus my time attacking her while the other blond was taking most of my deadly hits." the Behemoth thought_

Later that primetime evening….

Everyone all head down to the cafeteria in hopes of getting enjoying a good feast that the kitchen staff, Sophia and peppita made all together. It was a fusion of Japanese and Klausian cuisine altogether and separate portions. Everyone was on board was excited to enjoy this dinner till tomorrow's big day at Elicoor II where the party was to be held at. Fayt and his friends were the first in line to get some food from the crowded buffet table and find a nice clean table to eat. Albel got some kimchi and a plate full sushi and settled right near a certain blue haired crew member, Fayt on the other hand saw this and try to avoid his groping just to be safe from the others.

From the looks of things since Fayt sits alone away from the others; Nel, Clair, and Maria take this chance to cheer him up and even show some sweet "Appropriate Love" to our young soon to wed Fayt Leingod. hesettled himself down after getting what appears to be a fusion of Sushi and an egg roll Klausian style and some Miso soup. As he was about to eat Maria, Nel and Clair all sat on his table right close to him with yet again seductive smiles on their faces yet again?

"Girls what do you want can't you see I'm still thinking about the plans for tomorrow and the party tomorrow night and despite your fights and loud noises I still can't get well." He said, knowing he was faking it none of the girls didn't pay attention to his comment and began their next move.

"Fayt do you want to try this Sushi that I got from the table I'm sure it would taste better if it was me feeding you." Maria said.

"No! he doesn't like his sister feeding…what he needs is someone to feed him more gentle and full of experience" the red haired Aquarian said but had her face to face with the blue haired captain.

"DO YOU WANNA START SOMETHING ZELPHER?"

BRING IT TRAYDOR!

Maria and Nel got out their weapons and began to brawl in the cafeteria; the rest of the crew saw this action and attempted to break up the colored haired beauties from making another mess like they did three days ago. Cliff and Lieber dove in to break up the two but were eventually caught up in the middle of this war, despite this Fayt ate his food quick and sped off. Upon attempting to leave Fayt was groped again by two hands, one from Albel and another from the Daughter of Adray Lasbard; Clair Lasbard.

"Guys nows not the time to do this and why you groping anyway Clair." He said but Clair didn't pay any attention to this but wanted his attention toward her. Albel wanted to go for his front but with all this commotion Fayt and Clair immediately got out of the cafeteria and into the hall ways. In the cafeteria it was hell after the fight, people throwing food at each other fights happening cats fights stirring up for no reason and other than that Albel started groping every guy who's distracted from all this commotion.

On the outside Fayt felt angry about this and head off to his room to get some peace and some deep slumber for tomorrow. Clair followed ahead but was stopped by the angry blue haired man, seeing this was obvious that enough was enough no matter what the situation is.

"Look Clair just leave me alone ok, the night's young on board and a lot of stuff is going to happen tomorrow so please I don't want to get mad at anyone else even you ok."

"But why, I thought you want attention from us and some comfort." The Aquarian said, Fayt just walked away was right next to his entrance to his room.

"It's just that… the reason I'm more focused on setting things up for the party is…. Clair could see a determined look on his face; obviously this look was something from the truth and from the heart.

"I'm going to propose to "Her" and take her hand in marriage because I love her and always stood by her side since we first met back In Elicoor II after the Vendeeni came after us. I'm sorry but goodnight Clair." With that said from Fayt Leingod enter his room and began to sleep leaving a Heartbroken Clair left running to her room and started crying. What they didn't know is that Fayt dropped a note with writing about his fiancé or girl to propose to.

Meanwhile…..

"THAT'S IT! NO MORE SPECIALS ON BOARD OR WHATEVER. NOW CLEAN UP THIS MESS OR I'LL MAKE EVERYONE OF YOU COOK FOR BREAKFEST, LUNCH, AND DINNER!" the head honcho of the cafeteria had everyone one of the crew clean up after the food fight that occurred and lasted for a good ten minutes. Nel and Maria were furious by this and began to do their part in the clean up and hurry on over to sleep, as Nel and Maria parted ways to go and sleep Maria finds a note right next to the stairs four rooms away from Fayt's.

"Hmmm what this doing here… wait a minute it's a poem written about Fayt's girl." Either she got jealous or curious she opened up the letter and saw a poem.

**Blue Memories**

**Blue has always been better**

**No other color that expresses my love for you**

**Within every part of time a flower awakens**

**A flower that will bloom with that cerulean look**

**You were always by my side, despite the crazy**

**Your looks and life made feel that courage has **

**Giving me a chance to say it**

**I may be have Blue hair but your color doesn't matter...**

**Will you marry me?**

Maria was shocked to find out who he's going to marry and was frozen by this, and after all this time she's been together.

**Author's note: Sorry about the long delay its due to the homework, exams and other activities. you all voted and you made your descision on which girl for Fayt to marry and by the your comments its pretty obvious by now who's it going to be, also the last chapter and a epilogue will wait for a month and two weeks, that's because I'll be going to Philippines on summer vacation and I won't be able to upload but I will get on with the last one and update it in july. that's after I get back from the islands, Yeah I won't make a Sequel to this only an epilogue so hope you enjoy it R&R if you want to.**

**Happy Trails!**


End file.
